


Rebelia

by SweetyBabe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Being an Asshole, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Sweet Magnus Bane, Violence, rebel Alec
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyBabe/pseuds/SweetyBabe
Summary: Alec był perfekcyjnym uczniem, synem, bratem. Jednak nie można udawać wiecznie .Pewnego feralnego dnia diametralnie zmienia swoje zachowanie i z poukładanego chłopca zmienia się w  mającego wszystko gdzieś  buntownika.Kiedy za bójki zostaje wyrzucony z elitarnej szkoły idzie do państwowej budy, gdzie rządzi banda osiłków, na czele z homofobem, Brysonem.Broniąc przed nim Magnusa zaczyna się z nim niechętnie "zaprzyjaźniać".





	1. Prolog

Godzina siódma rano. Budzik Aleca zadzwonił, budząc go już od pierwszego dźwięku. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na sufit. Kolejny dzień w jego życiu. Wstał i ruszył do łazienki. Umył zęby, przemył twarz. Podszedł do szafy i wyjął jeden z identycznych mundurków prywatnej szkoły. Ubrał się i spojrzał w lustro. Wzrok bez wyrazu, obojętnie przeszukał sylwetkę w lustrze, szukając rys w jego przebraniu perfekcyjnego syna i ucznia. Nie było żadnych.  
Ruszył więc na dół do jadalni, gdzie siedziała już większość rodziny. Ojciec czytał gazetę i popijał kawę, siedząc w swoim zwyczajowym garniturze. Pracował w końcu na giełdzie. Mama siedziała obok, w żeńskiej wersji stroju mężczyzny, smarując połówkę bajgla. Wzrok Aleca przyciągnął Jace. Jego mundurek był stylowo roztrzepany, krawat luźny, włosy uczesane do tyłu. Starszy chłopak z trudem oderwał od niego wzrok. Szybko zajął się jedzeniem.  
\- Musimy o czymś z wami dzisiaj porozmawiać, więc bądźcie na kolacji, dobrze? – Powiedziała Maryse.  
Alec mruknął coś pod nosem. Do pokoju wpadła Izzy, od razu ożywiając pokój, rzuciła się na kanapki. Zaraz jej wesoła paplanina z rodzeństwem wypełniła pokój. Alec spojrzał na to wszystko i poczuł ukucie zazdrości. Dlaczego nie może być taki jak oni? Wszystko w nich było perfekcyjne, bez tego męczącego udawania i starania się. Nie pasował do tego sielankowego obrazka, choć oni o tym nie wiedzieli.  
\- Hej, Alec! Co ty? Nieobudzony?  
\- Przepraszam. Wszystko okej…

 

Alec dowiózł rodzeństwo do szkoły ich autem. Wszyscy chodzili do elitarnej szkoły w Nowym Yorku. Jak większość bogatych dzieciaków. Wszyscy wyglądali jak klony w tych swoich ciemnoniebieskich mundurkach, stylowych fryzurach. Najbogatsze, najbardziej „cool” dzieciaki były rodziną królewską, a nieliczni stypendyści ignorowani. Alec nie miał pojęcia czemu zajmował miejsce w pierwszej grupie. Może był bratem Jace’a, najlepszym graczem w drużynie rugby, ale nie był jakiś towarzyski i ciekawy. Na dodatek był jednym z najlepszych uczniów. Powinien być nazywany kujonem i wyśmiewany, ale wszyscy machali tylko ręką i mówili „To Alec” jakby go znali jak własną kieszeń.   
Najstarszy Lightwood to po prostu chodząca perfekcja, prawda? To jasne że oceny też ma doskonałe, do cholery. Jasne jak jebane słońce!  
Szkoła była pełna, wszyscy się spieszyli na pierwszą lekcję. Korytarze głośne były od rozmów i śmiechu. Alec słyszał je jakby z dużej odległości. Lekcja, przerwa, lekcja przerwa. Czas leciał, a on czuł się coraz dziwniej. Obserwował wszystko nie biorąc naprawdę udziału w szkolnym życiu.  
\- Możemy porozmawiać? – Zapytała Lydia, jego dziewczyna, gdy szli do stołówki.  
Spojrzał na nią, zdziwiony, że ją widzi. Nie słyszał jak do niego podchodziła.  
\- Jasne. – Powiedział wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy ze sobą zerwać. – Powiedziała nerwowo.  
Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią. Spoglądała na niego przepraszająco.  
\- Nie czuję, że w ogóle jesteśmy razem… Nigdy nie rozmawiamy, nie tak naprawdę. Lubię cię, ale…  
\- Lydia… Szczerze, to mam to gdzieś czy zerwiemy czy nie. Byłem z tobą bo rodzice insynuowali, że chcą bym z tobą był. – Powiedział i ruszył dalej.  
Nie miał pojęcia co go opętało, ale poczuł się kurewsko dobrze.   
Zamyślony wziął jedzenie i dosiadł się do znajomych. Było wśród nich kilka ładnych dziewczyn i chłopaków z drużyny, jego rodzeństwo. Jedna dziewczyna była nowa. Rozmawiała z Jace’m a ten wyglądał na zadowolonego. Od razu ją znienawidził.  
\- Alec. – Powiedział blondyn z uśmiechem. – Poznaj Clary. Moją dziewczynę.  
Tak jak myślał. Całe jego dobre samopoczucie prysło.   
Wiedział, że musi się uśmiechnąć i się przywitać. Udawać dalej. Ale już mu się tak nie chciało. Wszystkich w kółko uszczęśliwiał, robił co chcieli, był perfekcyjny. A jedyną rzecz którą chciał w zamian nie mógł nigdy dostać. Tyle roboty i po co?   
Rodzice nigdy nie byli zadowoleni, Jace nie będzie jego i Alec nie będzie hetero!  
Po co się męczyć?  
\- Cześć. – Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy on milczał.  
Przekręcił głowę i spojrzał na nią znudzony.  
\- Spoko. Ciekawe ile minie zanim da się przelecieć i ją rzucisz. – Mruknął, udając że myśli.  
Stolik zamilkł momentalnie, a Izzy aż otworzyła usta.  
\- Słucham? – Zapytał wstrząśnięty Jace.  
\- Chyba niedługo, jak myślicie ludzie? W końcu wygląda jak ździra.  
\- Słuchaj, jaki jest twój problem? – Warknęła.  
\- Właśnie, Alec! Co w ciebie wstąpiło? – Zapytał Jace marszcząc brwi.  
\- Co we mnie wstąpiło? Ja tylko mówię to co myślę. A ty bulwersujesz się, jakby to co mówię nie było prawdą. A ile dziewczyn przeleciałeś i zostawiłeś jak śmieci, co? Lepiej żeby twoja laska wiedziała w co się pakuje. Słyszysz, ruda? Zostałaś ostrzeżona.  
Wstał z miejsca i ruszył do wyjścia.   
To jednak nie był koniec. Nie, dopiero zaczynał.

 

Gdy dotarł do domu, było już po siedemnastej, czyli był spóźniony na kolację z „rodziną”. Wyciągnął siatki z bagażnika i ruszył do drzwi. Wszedł i zamknął je kopniakiem.  
\- Alexander Lightwood. Gdzieś ty był? – Warknęła jego matka wychodząc z jadalni i otworzyła szeroko oczy widząc jego ubranie. – Mój Boże, co ty masz na sobie?  
Podniósł brew na to pytanie,  
\- Ubranie?  
Miał na sobie nowe glany, czarne spodnie, koszulkę jakiegoś zespołu satanistów i skórzaną kurtkę motocyklową ze szmateksu. W końcu miał zamiar ubierać się po swojemu – wygodnie i na czarno.  
\- Gdzie twój mundurek?  
\- Gdzieś w torbie…  
Przeszedł obok niej i po schodach.  
\- Przebierz się natychmiast i chodź do nas!  
\- Dobra!  
Wszedł do pokoju i rzucił ubrania na łóżko. Otworzył szafę i zaczął wyrzucać ubrania. Białe koszule, marynarki, materiałowe spodnie i mundurki. Wszystko na ziemię, zastąpiły je czarne swetry, koszulki. Spodnie czarne: skórzane lub dżinsowe.  
Kopnął szmaty na ziemi na bok i poszedł na dół.  
\- Powiedziałam, żebyś się przebrał.  
\- I co? – Spytał poirytowany.  
\- Alec, nie mów tak do matki.  
Ten tylko przewrócił oczami, nie patrząc na rodzeństwo. Mógł wyczuć, że Jace jest wkurzony, ale miał to gdzieś.  
\- Dajcie spokój. Cały dzień taki jest. – Powiedział Izzy. – Lydia go rzuciła.  
Mama chwyciła się za serce, jakby ją to zabolało.  
\- Tak mi przykro kochanie.  
\- A mnie nie. – Prychnął. – Lubię ją i zasługuje na kogoś kto ją pokocha. Ten cały pomysł z nią był pojebany.  
\- Alec…  
\- Boże, mogę coś zjeść? Czy będziecie mi truć dupe całą kolację?  
\- Zachowuj się!  
Westchnął. Najwidoczniej tak będzie…  
\- Właściwie to co chcieliście nam powiedzieć? – Zmienił temat.  
Rodzice popatrzyli po sobie. Alec zajął się jedzeniem.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy z waszym ojcem i… rozwodzimy się.  
Wszyscy na nich spojrzeli.  
\- Co? – Izzy była wstrząśnięta.  
\- Ale jak to, dlaczego? – Zapytał Jace.  
\- Od lat oddalaliśmy się o siebie. – Zaczęła Maryse. – W końcu zaczęliśmy o tym rozmawiać i wyszło, że teraz tylko ten dom nas trzyma razem. A to trochę za mało.   
\- Jesteście wystarczająco dorośli by nas zrozumieć i przetrwać ten trudny czas. Niedługo sami będziecie mieli rodziny i zobaczycie jak trudno jest dbać o bliskich…  
\- O mój Boże, przestańcie z tymi bzdurami. Kto się puścił? – Powiedział Alec, waląc dłonią w stół.  
\- Aleksander, wystarczy. Wiem, że możesz być w szoku…  
\- Cicho mamo. To ty? Czy bronisz tego dupka?  
Błysk bólu w jej oczach powiedział mu wszystko.  
Słyszał jak wszyscy się przekrzykują, gdy wstał.  
\- Alec? – Zapytała Izzy.  
\- Wiecie co? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tyle lat wymagaliście od nas perfekcji… Nigdy nie mówiąc NIC miłego… Każąc dbać o nasz wizerunek, kiedy wy mieliście to wszystko w dupie… Tyle lat musiałem udawać i po co?! - Był wściekły. Boże, jak w tej chwili ich nienawidził. – Ale już z tym koniec. I wiecie co? Wasz perfekcyjny chłopiec jest gejem.  
Przy stole zaległa cisza. Izzy zasłoniła uśmiech ręką, nagle rozbawiona. Jace patrzył na niego jak na zagadkę do rozwiązania. Max chyba chciał być gdziekolwiek byle nie tam. Robert zbladł, a Maryse z łzami w oczach patrzyła na niego jakby mu urosła druga głowa.  
\- Cofnij to natychmiast. – Warknął mężczyzna.  
\- Albo co? – Zapytał Alec z uśmieszkiem. – To prawda.   
\- Nie, nie, to nie może być… Powiedz, że to nie prawda… - Zaczęła płakać Maryse.  
\- Ale jest. I się nie zmieni. Ale hej! Jesteście wystarczająco dorośli by mnie zrozumieć i to przetrwać!   
\- Przestań! Ty…! Jesteś hańbą tej rodziny! Jak możesz! Nie jesteś moim synem!  
\- Tato! – Wtrąciło się jego rodzeństwo.  
\- Myślisz, że chcę być synem takiej kanalii jak ty?! Ty myślący chujem draniu!  
Wypadł z jadalni i ruszył do pokoju. Chodził w kółko próbując się uspokoić. Czuł się jak na narkotykach i był przerażony tym jak bardzo mu się to podoba. Nagle zaczął się śmiać. Ktoś zaczął się do niego dobijać, ale zamknął drzwi.  
\- Alec. To ja Izzy, wpuść mnie.  
\- Chcę być sam. – Warknął przez drzwi.  
\- Alec… Tylko wiedz, że ciągle jesteś sobą, tylko twoja orientacja nie jest już tajemnicą. I kocham cię nie ważne co myślisz ty czy inni. Okej?  
\- Wiem. Też cię kocham.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę czuł jej obecność, a potem miał całą noc by pomyśleć.

 

Ostatnie dwa tygodnie były cudowne. Kochał mówić to co myśli, choć inni nie byli z tego powodu szczęśliwi. Czego dowodziła da wizyta u dyrektora. Matka przeszła obok niego i weszła do gabinetu, a on czekał na zewnątrz. Nadal z nim nie rozmawiała, ale miał to gdzieś. Ojciec wyprowadził się i też siedział cicho. Jace obraził się za wyzywanie jego dziuni, więc miał mnóstwo czasu dla siebie.   
Kupił motor na przykład. Zrobił sobie tatuaż na szyi. I brał udział w mnóstwie bójek. Wreszcie te lata treningu sztuk walk na coś się przydały.   
Robił wszystko by zostać wyrzucony ze szkoły. Nie mógł znieść widoku Jace’a i tej rudej…  
W czasie gdy czekał czytał mangę yaoi, rozkładając się na krześle. Wreszcie jego matka wyszła z gabinetu.  
\- Chodź. – Mruknęła.  
Wstał i ruszył nonszalancko na nią. Wyszli ze szkoły i poszli do samochodu.  
\- Zadowolony z siebie?  
\- Jak nigdy. – Doskonale widząc o czym mówi. Bogate snoby nie chciały mieć geja w otoczeniu swoich dzieci.   
\- Nie chcesz chodzić do porządnej szkoły, w porządku. Może jak zobaczysz jak żyją inni docenisz to co masz.  
Zaśmiał się wesoło.  
\- Zobaczymy.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Kurigara :D

Magnus wysiadł z rozpadającego się autobusu i ruszył szybko, wtapiając się w tłum zmierzający do publicznej budy. Jak codziennie wypatrywał swoich oprawców, znajomków z domu dziecka, którzy kochali zmieniać jego życie w piekło. To przez nich nie mógł pracować, bo zabierali to co zarobił, nie mógł nawet się porządnie ubrać, bo zabierali jego ubrania. Nie miał żadnych przyjaciół, bo wszyscy się bali, że i oni będą prześladowani, co byłoby prawdą.  
Mógł tylko się uczyć i uciec z domu dziecka przy pierwszej sposobności. Miał doskonałe oceny i na pewno świetnie napisze testy, zdobędzie stypendium na jakiś dobry uniwerek…  
Teraz musiał jednak się skupić i nie dać zauważyć.  
Odgłos motoru zbliżał się coraz bardziej i na parking pełny poobijanych wozów starszych niż nauczyciele wjechał motor. Uczniowie, spoglądali na to i zaczynali szeptać. Magnus także był ciekawy, a kiedy tamten odwracał uwagę, mógł też przekraść się koło Brysona i jego goryli. W bezpiecznym miejscu obrócił się i zobaczył wysokiego chłopaka z tatuażem na szyi. Był niesamowity, biła z niego pewność siebie. Ubrany na czarno wyglądał jak niegrzeczny chłopiec prosto z piekła.  
Z pewnością nie był gejem ani się nim nie zainteresuje, więc Magnus ruszył szybko do swojej szafki, wziął co potrzebował i pobiegł do klasy. Pierwszą miał historię. Usiadł jak zawsze w środkowej ławce pod ścianą, kuląc się i wyglądając jak ktoś niegodny uwagi. Wchodzące do klasy osoby były tymi, które widziały nowego i teraz szerzyły plotkę dalej.  
\- Taki wysoki… Jak grecki bóg… Przystojny… Ma to coś…  
Przymiotniki leciały ciurkiem. Każdy zadawał sobie pytanie, skąd jest? Jego pojazd nie wyglądał na tani. Czemu taki ktoś miałby chodzić do ich budy?  
\- Podobno wyrzucono go z Degrassi za bójki. Tak, to ta elitarna szkoła dla bogaczy. – Powiedziała dziewczyna, pokazując telefon.  
\- OMG!!  
\- Ciekawe jaki będzie.  
\- Wygląda na silnego. Pewnie dołączy do paczki Brysona i do drużyny koszykówki.  
\- Jest wystarczająco wysoki…  
\- Jak do nich dołączy to nikt ich nie pokona w ustawkach.  
\- Totalnie!  
I tak to szło, a Magnus czuł, że jest mu coraz bardziej niedobrze. Jeśli dziewczyny miały rację to jego życie nie zapowiadało się różowo. Już teraz tylko cienka jak nitka siła woli trzymała go od totalnej rozsypki.

 

Przeżył jakoś dwie pierwsze lekcje, unikając bandy osiłków. Na trzeciej miał rozszerzoną matematykę i był mega zdziwiony gdy zobaczył nowego. Ten usiadł w centrum i zdawał się nie dostrzegać jak inni na niego patrzą. Ktoś mu się przedstawił i Magnus dowiedział się, że chłopak ma na imię Alec. Całe szczęście nie wydawał się zainteresowany gnębieniem nikogo czy nawet rozmową. Odpowiedział na kilka pytań dziewczyny z jego grupy o to co miał w poprzedniej szkole i to tyle słyszał jego głos.  
Gdy skończyli zajęcia, Magnus szybko wyszedł z klasy i ruszył zjeść kanapki pod biblioteką. Oczywiście w tym momencie jego szczęście musiało pójść się jebać.  
\- Magnus! – Usłyszał głos Brysona i podniósł głowę, natychmiast go widząc.  
„O nie…” Szybko zrobił w tył zwrot, wiedząc, że ma małą szansę uniknięcia go. A nawet jeśli ten znajdzie go kiedy indziej i dostanie podwójnie.  
\- Te, pedale! Gdzie uciekasz?! – Zaśmiał się ucieszony osiłek, a reszta dołączyła do niego.  
\- Pedale!  
Zakręcił w kolejny korytarz i wpadł na ścianę. Która jęknęła. Magnus cofnął się przerażony patrząc w zimne niebieskie oczy. Wtedy uwagę chłopaka zwróciły wyzwiska lecące w ich stronę od bandy Brysona.  
\- Słucham? – Warknął Alec z furią w oczach. – Jak mnie kurwa nazwałeś?!  
Szkolni sportowcy przybrali pozy a la wykidajło, nakładając na usta aroganckie uśmieszki.  
\- Spoko, koleś to nie do ciebie. Do tego pedała obok.  
Magnus poruszył się niespokojnie, instynktownie przesuwając się w stronę Aleca, jakby chłopak miał go obronić. Pewnie nie będzie chciał się mieszać i po prostu sobie pójdzie.  
\- Och! Ach tak! To rozwiązuje wszystkie problemy. Wszyscy możemy wracać do domów! – Prychnął, nie ruszając się z miejsca.  
\- O co ci chodzi, koleś? – Zapytał Bryson przyjaźnie, jakby się posprzeczał ze starym kumplem o pierdołę.  
\- O to, że nie lubię jak ktoś wyzywa kogoś od pedałów. – Powiedział Alec spokojnie, jak wykładowca mówiący o problemie. – Myślę sobie wtedy: pewnie ta pizda sama jest pedziem, na dodatek jego najgorszym rodzajem – kryptopedziem, który nienawidzi ludzi którzy wyszli z szafy. Dlatego lata wkoło i wszystkich wyzywa, by samemu poczuć się lepiej.  
\- Lepiej uważaj co insynuujesz, śmieciu! Myślisz sobie…  
\- O, ho ho! Pan kryptogej próbuje mnie zastraszyć! No sikam w majtki! – Zaśmiał się chłopak wściekły.  
Teraz Magnus całkowicie uciekł poza zasięg rąk, stojąc w coraz większym tłumie gapiów.  
\- Chcesz wpierdol to będziesz go miał. – Warknął Bryson, jego kompani już szykowali ręce do roboty. – Stłukę cię tak, że własna matka cię nie pozna.  
\- Prędzej mi obciągniesz! – Prychnął czarnowłosy.  
Pięść osiłka wyrwała do przodu, ale Alec jakby czytał mu w myślach przesunął się szybko w bok łapiąc jego łokieć i uderzył nasadą dłoni mocno w ucho. Ten tymczasowo ogłuszony padł na ziemie. Alec szybko walnął pierwszego chłopaka z brzegu prosto w nos, rozkwaszając go. Kolejny, obudził się z zaskoczenia akurat kiedy nowy ruszył na niego. Zasłoni twarz, ale Alec kopnął go w brzuch, że upadł na kolegów z tyłu.  
Magnus oglądał ten łomot z tyłu z otwartymi ustami. To było jak spełnienie marzeń. W końcu dostali za sobą. Oczywiście wiedział, że to nie był koniec. Alec będzie miał w sportowcach śmiertelnych wrogów, a takich lepiej nie doceniać. Jednak na razie wszyscy dostawali „wpierdol” który obiecali.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? – Zawołał nauczyciel.  
Szybko szedł przez tłum skandujący „do-kop im!”. Niektórzy z bandy leżeli, niektórzy uciekli. Magnus szybko złapał chłopaka i zaczął pchać, dalej od nauczyciela. Banda, nawet pokonana nie zakapuje, sami będą chcieli rozliczyć się z wrogiem…  
\- Co ty…?  
\- Nauczyciel, no już!  
Chłopak niechętnie poszedł za nim, Magnus znał każdy mniej używany zakamarek, przeprowadził ich na cichsze tereny.  
\- Co teraz masz? – Zapytał Magnus w końcu.  
Alec zwrócił na niego zimny wzrok.  
\- Biologię.  
\- Ja też. Zaprowadzę cię.  
Usłyszał jak czarnowłosy wzdycha, ale ruszył za nim.

 

Wyszło na to, że mają ze sobą przedmioty ścisłe. Kłopot był gdy nastał czas długiej przerwy. Alec był cichy i Magnus nie wiedział jak zapytać czy ze sobą usiądą, czego bardzo chciał czy nie. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek a Magnus chciał go zaprowadzić do stołówki, ten powiedział, że jedzie zjeść na mieście.  
Mógł się tylko pogapić, jak wyjeżdżał z parkingu.  
Przynajmniej nemezis i jego przydupasy zostały zwolnione do domu. Mógł jak normalny człowiek chodzić po szkole z uniesioną głową. Nawet rozmawiał z ludźmi którzy nie widzieli bójki o tym co się działo.  
Potem nie miał lekcji z Aleciem, ale jak wychodził ze szkoły jego motor stał na parkingu, więc postanowił na niego poczekać. Nie trwało to długo, chłopak spojrzał na niego i westchnął.  
\- Znowu ty? Czego chcesz? – Warknął.  
\- Podziękować. Za to co zrobiłeś…  
\- Nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie… kimkolwiek jesteś. – Zrobił nad nim lekceważący ruch dłonią.  
\- Magnus Smith.  
\- Nie prosiłem cię o imię… - Mruknął Alec zdegustowany. – Teraz będę je znał. Super.  
Magnus czuł, że możliwość zaprzyjaźnienia się z nim właśnie mu się wyślizguje z rąk. I znowu będzie sam i… Bryson go zabije za to co się dziś stało!  
Alec zaczął przygotowywać motor.  
\- Mimo, że nie zrobiłeś tego dla mnie… mogę ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć? Mogę… odrabiać twoje zdania!  
Spojrzał na niego jak na kretyna.  
\- Nie jestem debilem, sam mogę robić swoje zadania, dziękuję bardzo. – Usiadł na pojeździe. I zatrzymał kask przed twarzą. – Ty w ogóle jesteś gejem, czy ci neardentalczycy to sobie wymyślili?  
\- Jestem Bi, ale bardziej wole facetów. – Odparł mając nadzieję, że to dobra odpowiedź.  
Alec zaczął myśleć.  
\- Okej, możesz robić moje zadania domowe. – Wyciągnął do niego kask, z uśmieszkiem. – Załóż i wsiadaj.  
Magnus nie zamierzał zaglądać darowanemu koniu w zęby i szybko zrobił jak mu kazano.  
\- Jakby co jesteś homo, czaisz? Moi rodzice tak się wkurwią! – Zaśmiał się i zapalił pojazd.


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Kurigara

Przejechali przez gorsze części Brooklynu, po moście i dalej. Stare kamienice zmieniały się w bardziej eleganckie, potem w wille. Magnus oglądał otoczenie w jakim żyli bogaci i nie mógł im nie zazdrościć.  
Alec zaparkował w końcu pod swoim domem, trzypiętrowej willi z basenem. Widząc zachwycone spojrzenie kolegi czy kim tam był teraz dla niego azjata, zaczął zastanawiać się gdzie on mieszka. Jego ubranie było makabryczne nawet dla niego, który miał gdzieś jakie szmaty nosi. Będzie musiał ogarnąć mu jakieś porządniejsze ciuchy, przecież jest połowa października, trzeba nosić coś więcej niż za duża sprana bluza. Gdzie jego kurtka?  
\- Chodźże, nie mam całego dnia. - Pośpieszył go, ruszając do domu.  
Chłopak poszedł za nim, weszli do holu, gdzie zaczął się rozglądać.  
\- Mój pokój jest na pierwszym piętrze… - Powiedział idąc do niego. – Ale na początek, te ciuchy… to jakiś twój… styl? – Popatrzył na niego krytycznym okiem.   
Magnus spojrzał na siebie i swoje nieszczęsne ubranie.   
\- Nie…   
\- To dobrze, bo nawet dla mnie są okropne. Wiszą na tobie jak na wieszaku. Są za duże. Po starszym rodzeństwie?  
\- Po starszych podopiecznych. Kiedyś próbowałem kupić sobie lepsze, pracowałem i w ogóle, ale Bryson zabierał mi i ciuchy i pieniądze, więc przestałem. Przecież nie będę robił dla tego… dupka. – Gdy tylko o tym myślał ogarniała go bezsilna złość.  
\- Podopieczni? I mieszkasz z Brysonem? – Zapytał Alec zdezorientowany.  
\- W jednym domu dziecka…  
\- Aaaa. To zjebanie. – Mruknął chłopak i otworzył do pokoju.  
Magnus prychnął. Alec coraz bardziej mu się podobał. Nie litował się nad nim i mówił co myślał, w taki zabawny sposób.   
Jego pokój był duży i niezwykle czysty. Tyle przestrzeni dla jednej osoby. Marzenie.   
W głębi pokoju było podwójne łóżko z czarną pościelą, pod ścianą duża szafa, z drugiej strony biurko, szafki z książkami, na ścianie wisiały półki z pucharami, nad biurkiem medale na gwoździu. Farba na ścianach była metalowo srebrna, obok biurka wielkie okno wychodziło na zakryty teraz basen.  
Alec rzucił książki na łóżko.  
\- Nie czuj się jak w domu. – Mruknął Alec. – Torbę walnij byle gdzie. Zaraz dam ci jakieś ciuchy. Gdzie mama schowała te stare…?  
Z tym pytaniem ruszył z powrotem na korytarz.  
\- Nie musisz! Nie potrzebuję… - Zaczął Magnus, ale Alec zamknął go zirytowanym spojrzeniem.  
\- Albo ja dam ci jakieś normalne ciuchy albo moja siostra jak tylko cię zobaczy. Wolę to być ja i nie musieć potem słuchać jej pierdolenia… Po za tym, mój dom – moje widzimisię. Nie podoba się, to spadaj.  
Wyszedł i Magnus został sam i czuł się niezręcznie stojąc na środku pokoju ładnego chłopaka. Było tu tyle osobistych informacji. Na przykład, że strzela z łuku i ma czarny pas w karate. Nieźle. A w książkach ma małą kolekcję yaoi, Magnus musiał się na to uśmiechnąć.  
Ale zaraz. Dlaczego hetero czyta takie dzieła…?  
\- Te, ty. Trzymaj. – Alec wszedł do pokoju, a Magnus od razu się wyprostował. Trzymał w rękach ubrania. Chłopak pokazał drugie drzwi w pokoju. – To łazienka, przebierz się.  
Magnus wszedł do łazienki z jego snów. Cały ten dom był jak z jego marzeń więc… Ale wielkie łazienki po prostu ubóstwiał. W jego przyszłym mieszkaniu będzie musiała być choćby niewielka ale czysta i nowoczesna.  
Położył ubrania na szafce i zaczął się przebierać. Wtedy obejrzał dokładniej to co dostał. Super miękki kaszmirowy sweter, który od razu pokochał, grube spodnie moro, które były ostatnio w modzie i bluzę z nazwiskiem Aleca na plecach. Takie podobne przecież noszą ci sportowcy z drużyn, ciekawe. Wszystko pachniało drogim, dobrym proszkiem do prania.  
Wyszedł z łazienki czując się trochę niezręcznie. W końcu to pewnie jego stare ubrania. Czemu Alec nie nosi takich zajebistych swetrów, tylko te czarne ciuchy? Nie żeby nie wyglądał w nich smakowicie, ale…  
\- Głodny jesteś? – Zapytał Alec nie podnosząc oczu z telefonu. Leżał z nim na łóżku.  
Magnus zawsze był głodny, ale nie chciał wyjść na żebraka.  
\- Tak sobie.  
\- Ja tak, chodźmy do kuchni.  
Zdezorientowany chłopak ruszył za czarnowłosym na dół, oczywiście kuchnia była cudowna jak reszta. Wielka przestrzeń, czysto, wszystko na swoim miejscu.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że umiesz gotować.  
Magnus zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co?  
\- Chyba nie myślałeś, że to ja będę gotować! – Alec usiadł na wysokim krześle niedaleko. – Tylko niech ci to nie zajmie całego dnia.  
\- Ooo-kej. – Mruknął do siebie Magnus, gdy chłopak po prostu wrócił do czegoś na komórce.  
Otworzył lodówkę i nie zdziwił się widząc ją pełną jedzenia. Po chwili szperania ogarnął co gdzie jest i zdecydował się zrobić po prostu makaron z Pesto i serem. Jak czekał już tylko na makaron, przygotował talerze, a Alec nalał im soku, trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe.  
\- Jestem! Co tak pachnie? – Zawołał dziewczęcy głos.   
Do kuchni wpadła ładna dziewczyna i zatrzymała się w wejściu jak go zobaczyła. Miała na sobie ciemnoniebieski garniturek, modny mały plecak w ręku i czerwone usta, które mocno rzucały się w oczy.  
\- Cześć. – Powiedział chłopak.  
\- Heeej. – Mruknęła z uśmiechem i popatrzyła na brata. – O mój Boże! Pierwszy dzień nowej szkoły i już się zaprzyjaźniłeś! Jestem z ciebie dumna braciszku!  
\- Chyba coś źle zrozumiałaś!  
Spróbowała go przytulić, ale trzymał ją na odległość ramion. Zachichotała i przestała próbować zamiast tego spojrzała na azjatę.  
\- Isabelle, miło mi cię poznać. – Uśmiechnęła się zalotnie.  
\- Magnus.  
\- Co tutaj gotujecie?  
\- Makaron z Pesto.  
\- Ale Alec, od kiedy ty gotujesz? – Zdziwiła się Izzy.  
\- Nie robię tego.  
\- Tylko mi nie mów, że kazałeś gościowi gotować! – Krzyknęła zbulwersowana.  
\- No a kto miał, jeśli ja nie umiem?  
\- Od teraz przejmuję pałeczkę…  
\- NIE! – Wrzasnął Alec, popychając ją z dala od kuchenki.  
Magnus patrzył na tą kłótnie nie rozumiejąc za dużo. Dziewczyna musiała być fatalną kucharką, skoro jej obecność w pobliżu garnków powodowała aż taką reakcję. Zaśmiał się.  
\- Widzisz, śmieje się, jest szczęśliwy! Lubi gotować! Możesz spokojnie iść się przebrać!  
Magnus uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Ciekawe czy wszyscy tu są tacy zabawni. Właśnie ugotował się makaron więc wrócił go gotowania.  
Alec z ulgą usiadł na krześle, gdy Izzy wyszła, nie próbując już pomagać.  
Magnus postawił przed nim makaron i zaraz zaczęli jeść.  
\- Dobre. Możesz mi gotować codziennie. – Powiedział Alec udając powagę, to znaczy Magnus sądził, że ją udaje.   
W sumie nie miałby nic przeciwko darmowej wyżerki u bogacza. I to tylko za to, że ją ugotuje.   
\- Okej. Czemu nie.  
Alec zaśmiał się lekko.  
\- Jeszcze nie spotkałem nikogo, kto tak bardzo jak ty chce zostać kogoś służącym.  
\- A ja nikogo tak prostolinijnego.  
W nagrodę dostał pełny śmiech chłopaka.  
\- Patrzcie, ktoś próbuje się odciąć. Musisz jeszcze trochę poćwiczyć. – Zrobił litościwą minę.  
Magnus tylko się uśmiechnął.  
Chwilę potem przyszła Izzy i zaczęła zadawać pytania. Magnus powiedział jej co się stało i wydawała się dumna z brata. W końcu zdobył też pewność, że Alec jest gejem, co tłumaczyło jego reakcję na słowa Brysona.  
\- Dobra koniec tego. – Przerwał rozmowę Izzy i Magnusa, Alec. – Mamy lekcje do odrobienia, nie? – Dodał sugerująco.  
\- Tak, jasne. – Odpowiedział szybko, wstając.  
Odłożył naczynia do zlewu.  
\- Zostaw je tam, potem wsadzę do zmywarki.  
Gdy szli w stronę schodów drzwi otworzyły się znowu tego dnia. Do środka wszedł blondyn z jakąś rudą dziewczyną. Cała czwórka spojrzała na siebie, a potem Alec jakby nigdy nic ruszył po schodach na górę.  
\- Cześć. – Mruknął szybko Magnus i pobiegł za nim. Usłyszał jeszcze faceta pytającego Izzy kim jest.  
W swoim pokoju Alec padł na łóżko z laptopem i włączył Netflix.  
\- Usiądź przy biurku albo na podłodze jak chcesz. – Mruknął. – Mamy zadane tylko ćwiczenia z matmy. Napisz na kartce to je potem przepiszę. – Założył słuchawki na uszy i się wyłączył.  
Magnus był ciekawy co ogląda, ale zamiast tego usiadł na podłodze obok niego i zaczął robić swoje.


	4. 3

Następnego dnia Magnus czuł się jak w jakimś filmie. Rano Alec przyjechał po niego i po drodze do szkoły kupił im kawę w uroczej kawiarence. Potem mógł wyprostowany, bez strachu przekroczyć próg szkoły. Ludzie rozmawiali z nim zamiast odwracać wzrok kiedy tylko przechodził obok.

A na przerwie poszli do stołówki i siedzieli z Violą, Adamem, Lily, Mayą, Jordanem i Raphaelem. Po raz pierwszy Magnus siedział z kimś kto się liczył, może nie tak jak sportowcy i cheerleaderki, ale jednak. Byli naprawdę mili, może ten ostatni był trochę cichy i ponury jak Alec.

Bryson miał ciągle zwolnienie, więc pewnie cała jego ekipa siedziała u jakiegoś przygłupa w domu i grała na PS'ie czy coś takiego. Magnus nie tęsknił za nimi.

Po lekcjach Alec miał strzelanie z łuku. Po namowach zabrał azjatę ze sobą. Więc siedział na trybunie i oglądał jak skupiony chłopak władowuje strzały w środki tarcz. Oczywiście udawał, że czyta książkę i nie jara się tym jakie Alec ma cudowne umięśnione, silne ramiona. O wiele za szybko zajęcia się skończy. Do czarnowłosego podszedł brązowowłosy chłopak i zaczął z nim gadać, razem podeszli do Magnusa.

\- Twój kolega? - Spytał nieznajomy.

\- Magnus, Simon. I odwrotnie.

\- Cześć. - Powiedzieli jednocześnie.

Chłopak miał fajny szeroki uśmiech. Wyglądał trochę na nerda.

\- To nie zapomnij się zapisać. - Powiedział Simon i chciał odejść, jednak zanim zdążył zrobić krok, podeszło do nich trzech wymuskanych chłopaczków, każdy w perfekcyjnej fryzurze i ubiorze.

\- Hej, Lightwood! Słyszeliśmy, że jesteś gejem.

\- Nie jesteś w moim typie, Jake! - Rozłożył ramiona jakby chciał pokazać, że nic z tym nie może zrobić.

Magnus zaśmiał się, przyciągając zdziwiony wzrok chłopaków. Jake podniósł brew.

\- Twój chłopak?

\- Nie, nie ma tu twojego starego. - Odparował Alec z uśmieszkiem.

Jake zmrużył oczy na chichoty po stronie jego przeciwnika. Zawsze mu zawadzało, że jest na drugim miejscu a Alec nie widzi w nim godnego przeciwnika. On wszystko traktował jak zawody i nie rozumiał, że niektórzy chcą coś robić dla frajdy.

\- Aleś ty zabawny...

\- Twój stary też tak uważa.

Jake udał, że się udławił.

\- Sorry, zemdliło mnie od tego suchara. Cóż, miło się gadało ale muszę iść. Powodzenia w pedałowaniu!

\- Powodzenia w mieszaniu w wiadrze... w Sandrze.

Magnus pomyślał, że ci dwoje byli siebie warci, chichocząc.

\- Co za kretyn... - Powiedział Simon.

Alec machnął ręką.

\- Idziemy.

 

 

Magnus zrobił zadania a nawet się pouczył i nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Spojrzał w górę na łóżko, ale Alec był zasłonięty laptopem, w uszach grał głośno film. Podniósł się i podszedł do szafki z książkami, ale nie miał ochoty na czytanie. Chciał wiedzieć co Alec ogląda.

Nieśmiało usiadł więc na brzegu łóżka i spojrzał na chłopaka. Ten długo go ignorował po czym rzucił mu mocno poirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Chcesz czegoś? - Warknął.

\- Co oglądasz?

\- Serial. El Internado. Nie znasz i nie ma sensu byś zaczynał od połowy czwartego sezonu.- I znowu go ignorował.

Jeszcze go do siebie przekona, przyrzekł sobie w duchu Magnus. Potem ruszył do Izzy, może ona będzie chciała z nim gadać.

 

 

Cały tydzień wyglądał podobnie, czasami zamiast łuku Alec miał sztuki walki. Wtedy Magnus czekał na niego przed dojo i czytał pożyczoną książkę. Potem jechali do niego by zjeść obiad i odrobić lekcje. Alec oglądał swój serial, albo czytał książkę albo raz poszedł do Izzy i rozmawiali o szkole, nauce, rodzicach...

Zawsze dostawał od Aleca albo Izzy kolejne ubrania, które były lepsze niż wszystko co do tej pory miał. W końcu po prostu kazali mu brać co chce z szafy w korytarzu, gdzie składowali za małe już ubrania, bo nie chciało im się ich wywalać.

Poznał mamę Lightwood, która po oznajmieniu, że jest gejem zasznurowała sobie usta i unikała go (jak i Aleca). Widać jeszcze sobie nie poradziła z wiadomością o orientacji syna. Alec był raczej zadowolony, że mógł dopiec mamie. Magnus wiedział od Izzy, że on najbardziej przeżywał rozwód rodziców, obok Maxa, którego jeszcze nie poznał.

A w szkole Bryson trzymał się od nich z daleka, czasem tylko zdarzały się potyczki słowne, ale chłopak uciekał jak tylko Alec wyglądał na wkurzonego na tyle bo go walnąć. Magnus był pewien, że szykuje zemstę, ale na razie nie miał kiedy przystąpić do czynów. Zawsze po lekcjach odjeżdżali bez zwłoki, a Alecowi na niczym nie zależało na tyle by mógł to wykorzystać. Azjata nie ustawał w zaprzyjaźnianiu się z paczką z którą siedzieli, w końcu ktoś się do niego odzywał i nie zamierzał tego tracić.

W końcu nadszedł piątek - Magnus był pełen obaw o weekend. Jeśli Bryson zdybie go jak będzie sam w domu dziecka? Albo w drodze do biblioteki, gdzie zwykle się ukrywał.

\- Au! - Azjata wsadził piekący palec do buzi.

Przez czarne myśli się oparzył. Właśnie smażył ryby na patelni o które poprosił Alec - uwielbiał je i jadł w każdy piątek.

\- Pod zimną wodę. - Mruknął do niego czarnowłosy, więc to zrobił. - Uważaj tam, nie chcę by moja smakowita ryba wylądował na ziemi.

\- Mi nic nie jest, nie martw się. - Powiedział Magnus sarkastycznie, powodując u kolegi śmiech.

\- Mam nadzieję, ze ryba też...

Azjata przewrócił oczami z uśmiechem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że po tym jak wrednie do niego mówi nie powinien, ale... był tak strasznie zauroczony w tym chłopaku. Niekiedy robił coś miłego, tak jakby było to nic. W większości czasu sypał wrednymi uwagami. Ale Magnus nie brał tego na poważnie, wręcz go to śmieszyło.

Bryson udawał czarującego i był wredną gnidą, krzywdzącą innych. Alec był wredny i niemiły w słowach, ale nie krzywdził nikogo z podłą premedytacją.

Szkoda, że nie miał szans. Alec na pewno widział w nim tylko swojego sługusa i chłopaczka, który nie mógł się sam bronić. Zadawał się z nim... w sumie nie miał pojęcia dlaczego.

Może był jakimś rodzajem projektu.

Położył przygotowaną rybę na wielki talerz i razem z dwoma mniejszymi położył na stole. Zaczęli jeść w ciszy.

\- Aleeec... - Zaczął Magnus, a on spojrzał na niego z miną "znowu czegoś chcesz?" - Jutro nie ma szkoły...

\- Nie, naprawdę, niesamowite! - Sarknął chłopak.

\- Co więc robisz?

\- W sumie nic. Tylko o 14 jest mecz mojego młodszego.

\- Spoko.

"No co ty nie powiesz" mówiła twarz czarnowłosego.

\- W co gra?

\- A co? Też chcesz jechać? - Zaśmiał się chłopak.

\- W sumie czemu nie.

\- Okej. - Zakończył rozmowę Alexander.

Magnus jadł dalej zadowolony, że udało mu się uratować od samotnej soboty.

\- W niedzielę idziemy ze znajomymi na wrotki jeśli chcesz. - powiedział Alec po chwili.

Magnus pokiwał głową energicznie.

No proszę, nagle miał plany na cały weekend.


End file.
